Madison Lee
by SugaryCubes
Summary: This is my try at a creepypasta story... please don't read it. ; ; it's gay...


This is my tenth kill tonight, Jesus, Slender-man wasn't kidding when he said I needed training, I fucking suck at doing this whole demonic being shit... but the sweet taste of blood coming from my mouth is okay I guess... kinda messing up my sweater but, whatever. I soon notice a really bright glow from the left side of the room, the teen girls' laptop is on. So I wipe away the blood and take a seat as I look at the screen, all I see is something called face-book. Ah yes... I remember when I had a face-book, that is, until my body turned into something else and I could no longer be with my friends or family... except Brittany, she's also something that's not really humane...

My fingers stroke the keyboard, and then I log out of this girls' face-book, her name was Jenna. Huh, nice name. As I log out, I type in my e-mail and password, somehow I remember. And as I scroll down, my right eye begins to be blurred by tears. Everyone are posting statuses about me, my mouth widens and soon my whole jaw is open, including my inhuman one with ragged small teeth showing. My mind is boggled, and as I come back to conscious, the laptop is broken and the wires are barking at me.

When was I ever a normal person?... I can only remember so much...

**THIRD PERSON POV**

June 13st, 2014

Maddie taps her pencil against the desk, staring deeply into the desk, not sure what is going on around her. But just like that, her deep trance was broken by a teacher yelling at her to stop. So she does. Her stomach has an awful feel to it, but she ignores it anyways.

As the first period is over and done with, she takes out her schedule and checks it. Social Studies. Maddie groans and feels like skipping the class, but she is a good kid, or... at least she thinks she is. Once again her stomach has a bad feeling, so she walks into the girls bathroom and locks herself in a stall. Not sure if she's going to puke. Nope. She's fine.

But now is her chance to skip, so she does. Maddie sits on the toilet, casually sitting there. The second bell goes to alarm those who are not in their classes yet, that they'll be late. Her stomach growls again, and she knows it's not because she is sick or that she has to use the bathroom. But because she has a really bad gut feeling. Maddie closes her eyes, and slowly falls asleep, while sitting on the toilet.

Not even an hour has passed and there is someone knocking on the bathroom stall door, "hey! Excuse me? Are you okay in there?" A voice asks.

Maddie, knowing she is in trouble, just sits there, dimwitted. "Y-yeah, I'm fine..."

"I've been told you've been in there for a period, think you can come out now?"

Her stomach once again growls, and she has this sudden change of mind. Her mind is now craving something, but she isn't sure what. As she unlocks the stall and walks out, she notices it's the vice-principle. She knows she's in deep shit now...

"Can you tell me why you've been in there?"

Maddie's small hands turn into fists, "because I feel awful..." She lies.

But the vice-principle doesn't take it truthfully, "well, if you feel awful, you should have told us before you locked yourself in the stall."

She knows that if she tries to say or do anything stupid, she'll be fucked either way.

_Rip her flesh... Devour her skin... Drink her blood..._

Maddie's mind begins to slowly go insane, the vice-principle begins to tug at Maddie's arm. But Maddie doesn't move, her eyes now constricted, she takes long ragged breaths. And soon, she blacks out, but soon waking up a few minutes later. Her mouth tastes bitter, and sweet.

As her eyes focused on the floor, she realizes what just happened. The sickening taste of blood filling her mouth soon comes back up, vomiting beside the vice-principles body. "W-what the fuck d-did I do?!" Her eyes dilate, and tears trickle down her cheeks. Maddie picks up her bag, and runs out of the bathroom and down the short hallway that leads to a fire exit.

Once away from the school building, she turns back, the metallic taste of blood still roaming on her taste buds, causes her to once again throw up. Her body shaking, and as she opens her mouth to cough, it feels as if her jaw seems larger than it usually does.

Her left eye also hurts badly, so she slaps her left hand on her eye, keeping it closed. Her breathing still ragged and shaky, her mouth now tastes like the rich taste of blood, and the horrifying stingy taste of regurgitation.

She comes to her senses, and realizes there are people running about in the windows. Maddie starts crying and she holds her head, "I'm so fucking sorry!"

Once screaming the same thing over for a couple of minutes, Maddie finally runs away, fleeing into the woods. And once hidden, she sits there, taking out her phone and then putting the camera on, just to check out if she missed any blood smears.

But once turning on the camera, she screams hysterically and stops when she finally notices why her jaw feels larger. She's not a regular human anymore... the sides of her face are all apart of a large grin/mouth that's connected to her smaller human one. "Fuck fuck fuck! FUCK!" Maddie starts punching at some tree for a few minutes, her knuckles covered in blood. She comes to her senses. Holding her head in her hands, "I'm not human anymore... I'm not human anymore... FUCK!"

Her eyes slowly close, and she feels a crack behind her. "H.. hello?" Maddie knows she's talking to nothing but trees, just trees. She holds herself, and a big husky pokes his head out of the trees and shrubs. Maddie stands there, her long jaw opening in defence.

The husky growls back at Maddie, "SMILE! Calm the fuck down! There is no one here but us-" A boy with black hair stares at Maddie. "Who the fuck are you?" The boy asks.

"I-I'm not telling you my name until you answer why you called your dog, Smile! A-are you into creepypasta so much that you call your own dog, SMILE?!" Maddie holds her chest, knowing her breathing is ragged and sharp, she must calm down. She's also forming tears in her right eye, her left eye is casually closed.

The boy chuckles, "so I take it you know about creepy-pasta's quite well then." The boy comes closer, his figure getting taller, and soon revealing that he is Jeff the Killer. "Then who am I?"

Maddie's face goes red, and she feels like dying, or at least committing suicide, she would rather die by someone else then by Jeff. "J-Jeffrey Woods..."

"Tsk... It's Jeff the Killer."

"Yeah so?"

Maddie and Jeff are in a glare, and her mouth opens once again, her small teeth turn into even smaller teeth but they have a triangular figure to them, making them sharp and dangerous. "Aw, that's cute. Now let's have some fun-"

"JEFFREY!"

Jeff was so close to taking out his knife when Slender-man slender-walks up to Jeff, "you do realize this was the girl I was talking? Her creepypasta side has awaken, now leave her alone. She's needing of assistance of a proxy leader."

Maddie jumps back and trips over her bag, feeling all her objects in her bag; stab at her. "Please! P-PLEASE! Just let me go home! STAY AWAY!" Maddie starts screaming from the bottom of her lungs, her legs kicking at nothing.

"Now now, we're here to explain to you why you have sudden body changes." Slender-man slowly approaches Maddie, and she feels like exploding now. "But, I'm afraid we're a little too late for explanations, so you'll just have to come with us." Slender-man's tentacle wraps around her waist, and around Jeff and Smile's legs and soon, they're gone... with no traces of live-form anywhere.

**FIRST PERSON POV**

June 14th, 2014

I am still staring at the broken laptop, it's just been a day, and here I am. Killing innocent humans I am assigned to. My jaw hurts, I think I should get Eyeless Jack to fix it for me... "Maddie, you finished?" I hear Jeff behind me say, breaking my concentration.

"Yeah... I'm fine." I turn around, and climb out the window along with Jeff. My left eye is stitched up, along with my mouth... or... at least I think it's stitched. E.J never seems to touch my mouth for stitching, but whatever. I turn to the moon, staring at it.

This night, you better lock your doors and bar up your windows. Who knows... I might drop by for a visit.


End file.
